sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Sekirei
The Sekirei's origin The Sekirei are extraterrestrial super-powered beings with genetic code similar to humans. The Sekirei spaceship crashed on Earth in the sea near Japan. An Island called [[Kamikura Island|Kamikura]] emerged suddenly which was discovered in 1999 by the two students [[Minaka Hiroto]] (future [[MBI]] chairman) and [[Takami Sahashi]] (future MBI head researcher and Minato's mother). Onboard the spaceship found on that island were 108 life-forms (described as "One pillar and 107 baby birds"). *The first of them (a pillar, shown as #00, possibly later renumbered and known as #01) was an adult. *Eight (later known as #02-06, 08-09, eighth of them is #01 or unnamed #07) were embryos. *99 others (later known as #10-108) were fertilized eggs. The Sekirei's development The adult and eight embryos are also known as ''the Single Numbers''. It is hinted, that unwinged Single Numbers are equal or even more powerful than winged others. All Sekirei have undergone adjustments for the "[[Sekirei Plan]]", especially the Single Numbers (some of their adjustments were mischievous). Adjustments to Sekirei's are needed not only for making Sekirei stronger, but also to enable them to control and stabilise their power. Most Sekirei only knew about the world through TV cause they never were allowed to left Kamikura island. The first contact with the outside world they made were when they were sent out to find their Ashikabi. When the so called wings of the Sekirei are released by the Ashikabi the power of a Sekirei multiplies and she can use her true potential. The Sekirei's battle rules To terminate a Sekirei a fixed amount of damage inflicted to her is needed or the Sekirei opponent needs to touch the Sekirei mark and recite a spell. Then the Sekirei crest disappears and a Sekirei whose mark has disappeared can't function. Sekirei's also can unleash a tremendous power, the so called [[Norito]]. To utilize this they need to confirm the bond they share with the Ashikabi through a kiss and recite a prayer. Each Sekirei has their own unique Norito's. An important rule for every Sekirei is, that if a Sekirei got terminated the winner has to guard the corpse till MBI arrives and recovers the body. It was shown in the manga that if a Sekirei doesn't follow this rule and refuses to show her respect to the loser other Sekirei might try to punish her. Musubi revealed in chapter #12, the reward for the last remaining Sekirei of the game (Sekirei Plan) is that the Sekirei can be with their favorite person (Ashikabi) forever. Ashikabi's There are four main [[Ashikabi]] whose power is supposedly above that of the other Ashikabis. There is one in each area of the city and are named for the area they rule over. Originally there were 3 main Ashikabis (East, South, West), however, Minato became known as the Ashikabi of the North after winging his 5th and 6th Sekireis. Most Ashikabis, however, only have one Sekirei and the four main Ashikabis are exceptions to this. Only Ashikabis can "wing" Sekireis, usually done through a kiss (exchange of saliva). Ashikabi of the North ([[Minato Sahashi]]): No. 88 [[Musubi]] The first sekirei that Minato wings. She is a fighter type of sekirei who uses her fists as her weapons. She is sort of slow and does not have a lot of the common sense that regular people would have. One example of this is how she isn't embarrassed to be seen naked. When she is jealous or angry she is often seen with the image of a bear behind her. She cares about Minato a lot, and she wanted to become his sekirei because he was a kind person. She has an alternate personality who has only surfaced a few times so far in the series. This alternate personality is the No. 8 sekirei, [[Yume]] who was the second generation disciplinary squad leader. No. 108 [[Kusano]] Known as the "Green Girl", Kusano is the second sekirei of Minato Sahashi calling him Onii-chan. She is a young child and has the power of nature/botanics, using plants to fight. She doesn't like fights/violence and has stepped in more than once to stop them. She considers No. 107 Shiina to be her brother and was uncomfortable being away from him because without his power of decay, she thought that her powers would go out of control. No. 2 [[Matsu]] Matsu is Minato's third sekirei. She is not a fighter and primarily stays in her room at [[Izumo Inn]]. Her powers allow her to see through the eyes of electronics. She also happens to be a top class hacker. She stole one of the eight treasures ([[Jinki]]) from MBI and is currently in hiding. Although she has stayed in the inn for a long time now, she has stated that soon, even she will have to participate in the fight. No. 9 [[Tsukiumi]] Minato's fourth sekirei. She is a sekirei who uses water and as a single number is very powerful. She considered Homura to be her rival and despised the idea of having an ashikabi before meeting Minato. After meeting him, however, she began to like the idea and even goes so far as to call herself Minato's wife. Tsukiumi and Musubi often compete over Minato, such as who can sit next to him at dinner. However she cares about Musubi and the other sekireis and follows the rules that the sekireis have amongst themselves. No. 3 [[Kazehana]] Minato's fifth sekirei. Kazehana was one of the original Disciplinary squad. After the director of MBI rejected her confession to him, Kazehana left the disciplinary squad to travel the country. She firsts appears in a battle between Tsukiumi and Uzume. She thinks of herself as an older sister to the other Sekirei and is very carefree. Her power is wind and she can control wind and air freely. The only people she answers to are No. 1 Miya, the director, and Minato. She is also a friend of Uzume and seeks her out when Minato and the Ashikabi of the South fight over No. 6 Kagari. She tries to convince her to stay and when she realizes that Uzume can't be convinced, she decides to fight her seriously. No. 6 [[Kagari]]/[[Homura]] Minato's sixth sekirei. Kagari is a unique sekirei. Kagari's gender is actually decided by what the ashikabi wants. Kagari thinks of herself/himself as a guardian of sekirei and defended any sekirei without an ashikabi. Kagari is the last sekirei to be winged in the fight. Because of this, the director incites a huge battle over who gets to wing him/her. Kagari's power is the power of fire. Kagari can control and create fire, creating moves such as Enryu (fire dragon) or Fire wall. When combined with Tsukiumi's water attacks, these fire attacks become powerful steam based attacks. Kagari is not as possesive of Minato as the others and even finds it embaressing. He/She also finds that it is weird to react to Minato because he/she was originally male at the start of the series. However, as time progresses, Kagari begins to turn into a female as he/she reacts to Minato. Ashikabi of the West ([[Sanada Nishi]]): *No. ? [[Kuzuri]] *No. ? [[Kujika]] *No. ? [[Shijime]] Ashikabi of the East ([[Higa Izumi]]): *No. 22 [[Kocho]]u *No. 101 [[Oriha|Oriha ]](terminated by [[Tsukiumi]]) *No. 86 [[Katsuragi]] (terminated by [[Musubi]]) *No. ? [[Toyotama]] *No. ? [[Ichiya]] *No. ? [[Oshino]] (terminated by [[Benitsubasa]]) *No. ? [[Kujou]] (terminated by [[Homura]]) Ashikabi of the South ([[Hayato Mikogami]]): *No. 5 [[Mutsu]] *No. 15 [[Himeko]] *No. 39 [[Mitsuki]] *No. 65 [[Taki]] *No. 43 [[Yomi]] (terminated by [[Musubi]]) *No. 38 [[Mitsuha]] (terminated by [[Karasuba]]) *(Disused) [[Akitsu]] Other Ashikabi's Sekireis '''[[Yukari Sahashi]]:''' *No. 107 [[Shiina]] '''[[Chiho]]:''' *No. 10 [[Uzume]] '''[[Haruka Shigi]]:''' *No. 95 [[Kuno]] '''The Disciplinary Squad ([[Natsuo Ichinomi]]):''' *No. 04 [[Karasuba]] (Nicknamed: The Black Sekirei) *No. 104 [[Haihane]] (Nicknamed: The Indigo Sekirei) *No. 105 [[Benitsubasa]] (Nicknamed: The Crimson Sekirei) '''[[Takano Kouji]]:''' *No. 73 [[Namiji]] (terminated by [[Shiina]]) '''[[Seo Kaoru]]:''' *No. 11 [[Hikari]] *No. 12 [[Hibiki]] '''[[Takehito|Takehito Asama: ]]''' *No. 1 [[Miya Asama]] (retired)[[Miya Asama| ]] '''[[Junichi Tanigawa]]:''' *No. 84 [[Yashima|Yashima ]](terminated by [[Shiina]]) '''[[Tsudanuma Osamu]]''' *No. 74 [[Narashino]] Unknown Ashikabi: *No. 78 [[Nanami|Nanami ]](terminated by [[Karasuba]]) *No. 19 [[Ikki]] (terminated by [[Karasuba]]) Unknown in all aspects: *A Sekirei using throwing knife's to fight, terminated by Uzume in chapter 28. (In the anime episode 8 you can shortly see her data on one of Matsu's screens. Her name is Natsu No #72. No information about her in the Manga) References